


What's so funny?

by neko_loki



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, can be read as pre slash, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_loki/pseuds/neko_loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock discovers the funny bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's so funny?

"Spock, give me the readings." Captain Kirk commanded. 

"Receiving readings now cap-" Spock started, but was interrupted when his elbow collided, extremely loudly, with the station, causing the crew to jump out of their skin. 

"What was that? Are we under attack?" A lieutenant asked from the engineering station, looking around the bridge frantically. 

"There are no other vessels nearby," Sulu informed. 

"I must apologise, it seems by elbow collided with the edge of the station." Spock said, as he began to nurse his elbow, which had started to tingle uncomfortably. 

"That was your ELBOW?!" Kirk exclaimed, mouth dropping open, "I thought we'd been hit by something!" 

"Most illogical, Captain. If we had been hit, we would be able to feel it as well as hear it." Spock couldn't suppress a grimace as the tingling shot up his arm. 

Kirk's brows furrowed, noticing the look on his first officers face "Spock are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Captain, I am merely experiencing a curious sensation in my arm." 

Kirk smirked, "go down to sick bay, that was a pretty hard hit. Bones will give you something for any bruising that might form." 

Spock nodded, before rising for his chair and making his way to the turbo lift, resisting the urge to rub his elbow again. 

\- 

"That should clear up any bruising, there isn't any break. You're fine, nothing to worry about." McCoy said, chuckling, "how hard did you hit it? I would never have expected you down here for a bumped and bruised elbow, Spock." 

"I would have ignored the captain's suggestion to come if it wasn't for the most.... annoying sensation that occurred after, which is in fact still occurring now." 

McCoy stared at him for a split second, before bursting into laughter. 

Spock raised an eyebrow, "amusing, Doctor?" 

"Spock, don't you know about the funny bone?!"

"Funny bone, Doctor?" Spock inquired, "I don't see anything funny about a bone." 

""Funny bone" is just another name for the Ulnar Nerve, which is a nerve trapped between the bone and skin of your elbow. It's the largest unprotected nerve in the human body, meaning when hit, it can feel a bit strange. I didn't realise Vulcan's had them." 

"Fascinating." Spock murmured, earning an eye roll from McCoy. 

"Back to the bridge with you, you green blooded hobgoblin." McCoy smiled fondly as the Vulcan turned away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Wikipedia for information on the funny bones.  
> I don't know why I wrote this, I'm sorry.


End file.
